Harry Potter and the Giant Muffin!
by Halo The Not Mongoose
Summary: This is about a dream I had and is um, well crazy. Includes random things like evil chocolate frogs.
1. Teh First Chapter!

**Authors note: Okay, this is my first fic and it was based on a dream I had. For the disclaimer thing, I do no own Harry Potter, any of the characters. Oh, and please don't flame, its my first fic. Oh, and the title comes in later.**

-------------------

Ron came back to the Griffindor dorm hiding a wheel barrow full of pink stuff, and dolls and such. He approached the fat lady portrait.

"Soramimi cake!" Ron said. The fat lady nodded and opened. Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room. Harry was doing homework, while Hermione was reading a book.

Harry looked up and said, "What in bloody hell took you so long to get back from the fair!" Hermione suddenly woke up.

"Oh, come on Harry, I got you souvenirs!" Ron said, pointing to the wheel barrel of cotton candy and other things.

"You expect us to eat all that!"

--------------

Not known to…um, the group, on the desk a chocolate frog box was there, and inside was…A CHOCOLATE FROG! But the chocolate frog was…EVIL! (Insert Dr. Evil pinky thing here.)

-----------------

**And that was the end of the first chapter of my first fanfic of my first random Harry Potter dream! I know it was short but I will put the next chapter up as soon as I figure out how to!**


	2. Random people appear!

**If you are reading this then that means I obviously figured out how this works! And I promise this chapter will be longer. **

**----------------**

The next day after the last chapter, around four o' clock p.m……

Hermione, Ron and Harry were jumping on a trampoline, while Fred, George and Ginny were in a pit of plastic balls. (A/N: You know like those ones at Chuckie Cheese or those Mc Donalds play places -'')

"Switch!" Said Ginny, and Harry and Hermione got off, and Ron bounced over to the plastic ball pool, jumping in it feet first landing at the bottom.

Hermione and Harry got on.

"Having fun Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, actually and-"Ron was cut off.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"I stepped in something…weird." Ron said.

Harry looked at him in shock. "Oh god not dog-"

"No, not that Harry, something…bouncy." Ron replied.

"It's probably just the bottom of the pit." Hermione said. As soon as she finished saying that, walls started rising up out of the ground enclosing them off from Fred, George, and Ginny, and the new walls started spreading apart, showing underneath a giant muffin!

**(A/N: Imagine like a camera zoom going above for a "birds eye view shot." showing a view of Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing on a giant muffin floating above a bunch of grass.)**

"OHMYGOD A GIANT MUFFIN!" Yelled Ron as he bent down and started eating the muffin. Hermione looked at him with a horrified look. "Ron! Don't eat that, it might be poisonous!" Ron looked up at her with a blank look on his face. "But its blueberry!" He said. "Blueberry muffins can never be dangerous!" He said while hugging a piece of the giant muffin before eating it.

"Hey, look down there!" Harry said, pointing down to the green where a bunch of people were standing in a circle around two other people.

----------------

**Down on the green….**

Voldemort stood next to a random person with green skin surrounded by a bunch of random people. A couple of the people were on their knees begging.

"Let us work for you!" The random people said.

"NO! I told you!" Said Voldemort. "Only inanimate objects may work for me!" The person with green skin looked at him weirdly.

--------------------

**Yup, yup! This is the end of this chapter because I now have writers block! I am starting to work on my other fanfic too so it might be a while before I update this one again.**


	3. Twig leafs

**Hello again and thanks for reading my fanfic, I would like to thank all who reviewed.**

**First I will thank fire-tiger-c, for loving cookies and reading/reviewing. **

**Second I will thank Zippy-wings for the suggestion, and to answer, I was going to put in the chocolate frog, but maybe later I will use your suggestion. Yup, this has been another boring authors note by the authoress, Haloisnotamongoose, AKA Halo.**

**-----------**

Voldemort stood on the green, the random people dissaparating.

The green skinned guy turned to him. "What do you mean, 'inanimate?'" He said.

Voldemort looked at him and simply said, "I created you...You were once an old twig leaf!"

The green skinned guy had a face that said, WTF?

**-----------**

Back at the Griffindor dorm, the chocolate frog struggled to get out of the box. It tried to chew at the sides, claw at them with sticky froggy

fingers, and even poke it. He finally broke through with a karate chop to the box window thing. He ran out of the evil box and jumped out the

window, somehow landing on the giant muffin.

**-----------**

Ron, Harry and Hermione were arguing about the giant muffin... Suddenly, out of the sky, came flying towards Hermione's head, was the chocolate frog. It

landed with a splat noise. Needless probably to say, she screamed.

"Oh em gee!" Ron said, "Its raining chocolate frogs!"

Yay!" Said Harry, while Hermione was freaking out.

"Ohemgeeohemgeeohemgee! GEET EET OOOOF!" She yelled.

**-----------**

**Yup...Short, I know. But either way you look at it, I updated. So yup.**


End file.
